Afraid
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Temari ingin menyangkal, ingin protes pada Kurenai kalau ia tidak mengerti betapa Temari mengkhawatirkan tentang kehilangan. Dan ingin menjelaskan betapa ia butuh dukungan. Tapi mulutnya tetap tidak bergerak. /Implied ShikaTema, Temari-Kurenai sistership.


**- Afraid –**

**.**

Implied!ShikaTema, Temari – Kurenai sistership.

_Nothing is mine, except the plot__**. **__All the characters either; they are Masashi Kishimoto's._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari memulai langkahnya, setelah pintu cokelat itu ia tutup rapat. Ia tutup sepelan mungkin, berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi, takut yang di dalam akan terbangun.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang olehnya, membawanya ke euforia suasana pagi yang damai. Pohon-pohon bergoyang sedikit, menyisakan angin-angin yang berbisik lewat di telinganya. Matahari yang masih malu-malu mengintip, membuat bulir-bulir embun yang masih tersisa tetap bertahan.

Pagi di Konoha, begitu sejuk. Senyum Temari terlengkung kecil, ketika ia dapati burung-burung kecil berlompatan di depannya—menghindar ketika Temari melangkahkan kaki mendekat.

Suasana seperti ini tentu tidak pernah ia dapatkan di Suna. Pagi di sana , baru saja kita membuka mata, maka sinar mataharilah yang pernah kali kita dapati; dengan suasana yang mulai menghangat.

Tapi jangan minta ia membandingkan keduanya, atau bertanya mana yang lebih ia sukai. Ia menyukai Suna sebagai tempatnya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan, dan Konoha—yah, sebagai tempatnya berada sekarang. Masing-masing tempat membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri, baginya.

Temari terus berjalan, mencari tempat dimana ia bisa bertahan sebentar dan menikmati udara pagi yang benar-benar ia nantikan.

Oh, itu toko bunga Yamanaka. Masih tutup, dan belum ada tanda-tanda penghuninya yang bangun. Temari jadi sedikit bingung, apa ia yang bangun terlalu pagi?

"Temari-saaaan!"

Temari sedikit kaget, ia berhenti sebentar. "Ah, Ino-san?"

Gadis berpakaian ungu itu tersenyum lebar pada Temari. "Mau kemana? Pagi sekali?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar," Temari menjawab dengan menyertakan senyum kecilnya. "Mau ikut?"

"Eh, tidak, terima kasih, ada yang harus kukerjakan~"

"Hm, membuka toko, ya? Sini biar kubantu," tawar Temari, sembari berjalan ke arah Ino.

"Aaah, tidak usah, tidak usah," cegah Ino. "Hanya membuka toko kok, ibuku yang akan menjaganya, aku ada misi hari ini."

"Begitu, baiklah. Jaa, Ino-san!"

"Jaaa, Temari-san, hati-hati!"

Temari berjalan lagi, tetap ia biarkan poninya yang mulai berantakan karena angin yang agak menderas. Ia tidak mengenakan atribut apapun yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _kunoichi_. Bahkan, _hitai-ate_ Suna miliknya sudah lama tak ia kenakan.

Ia agak menjauh dari tempat yang ramai penduduk, mungkin ini sudah agak menuju tepi kota.

Gemericik air membuatnya berhenti. Ada sungai kecil di depan sana, yang di atasnya sebuah jembatan cokelat usang terbentang. Pohon Sakura di tepinya berayun, membuat beberapa kelopak yang baru mekar jatuh ke atas air.

Mungkin ini tempat yang ia cari. Senyum Temari semakin lebar, ketika ia sampai di atasnya, bertopang di atas lengan jembatannya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, membersihkan pikiran dengan ini adalah hal terbaik.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang terlalu berat dalam hidupnya, hanya sebuah dinamika yang memang tidak bisa dihindari.

"Temari?"

Temari membuka mata, menoleh.

"Kurenai-san?"

Wanita bermata ruby itu perlahan mendekat padanya, turut bertopang di tempat yang sama.

"Pagi sekali kau keluar, ada apa?"

"Hanya—yah, berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kurenai-san?"

Diam sebentar, Kurenai nampak menunduk.

"Aku sehabis dari makam Asuma."

"Oh," respon Temari pendek. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa yang lebih panjang lagi.

Kurenai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus mengikuti arah sungai. Mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat.

Temari tentu saja tahu bagaimana peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu itu terjadi, semua dikisahkan oleh Shikamaru di waktu-waktu luang mereka.

Kalau melihat dari sisi pribadinya, ah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kurenai tetap bisa kuat dalam kenyataan itu. Baru saja benih cinta mereka bersemi, Asuma sudah harus pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Menyisakan ribuan rantai kenangan yang rasanya—semakin membuat _down_.

Kurenai harus melahirkan putra mereka tanpa pendamping, harus membesarkan putra itu sendirian.

"Hei Temari, kau melamunkan apa?" Kurenai memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Temari.

"Eh?" Temari tersadar, ia hanyut sendiri dalam lamunan. Dan Kurenai sedang tersenyum padanya. Oh, cepat sekali Kurenai dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Bukan apa-apa kok, hehe," ia berusaha tertawa.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah."

"Tidak, tidak kok. Aku hanya berpikir..."

"Tentang?"

Temari menahan nafasnya sebentar. Ia merasa agak tidak enak kalau menceritakan ini.

"Kurenai-san..." mulainya. Agak takut.

"Ya?"

"Aku... ingin tahu," ia berhenti sebentar dan menunduk. Tidak berani menatap langsung pada Kurenai. "Bagaimana bisa anda membesarkan Kazuto sendirian? Anda... kuat sekali."

Tak diduga, tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Kurenai. Temari akhirnya berani menatap kembali pada wanita yang belakangan ini sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu.

"Kamu belum mengerti tentang itu, ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Menurutmu, wanita itu kuat karena apa?"

"Wanita dari sisi kunoichi atau..."

"Secara keseluruhan saja," Kurenai memotong. Sesaat kemudian ia lihat Temari mulai memutar matanya.

"Karena dukungan, benar tidak? Yah, kalau tanpa dukungan dari orang sekitarku, aku juga tidak tahu aku akan jadi apa," senyum Temari masam.

"Yah, bukan benar, bukan salah, sih."

"Lalu karena apa?"

Kurenai sengaja menahan jawabannya sebentar, kalau-kalau Temari menemukannya. Tapi tetap hening.

"Wanita itu kuat karena cinta, Temari-san. Aku awalnya juga berpikir; aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa ketika Asuma meninggal dalam perlawanan terhadap Akatsuki. Semuanya—terasa begitu gelap hari itu."

Temari diam mendengarkan, ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berharga.

"Ia meninggalkan aku dengan putranya yang bahkan belum sempat kami besarkan bersama. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku waktu itu."

_Nah, seberat itu, kan_... gumam Temari dalam batinnya. Nyalinya menciut.

"Tapi aku berusaha bangkit. Mati dalam waktu itu juga bukan kehendaknya. Aku tahu kalau ia mencintaiku, karena itulah aku bertahan. Kalau aku mengakhiri hidupku dan Kazuto waktu itu, sama saja aku dengan membunuh cintanya, kan?"

Temari mengangguk perlahan. Sedikit banyak dapat ia tangkap maksud Kurenai.

"Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki sepenuhnya. Cinta adalah tonggak pertahananmu."

Sekali lagi, Temari mengangguk. Kini ia mulai yakin dan mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau ada masalah dengan Shikamaru?"

Temari tertawa pahit, Kurenai bisa membaca perasaannya dengan tepat sekali.

"Bukan masalah, sih. Hanya saja... tadi malam aku terpikir bagaimana kalau—aku akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kurenai-san..."

Temari menunduk lagi, ia menatap kosong pada kelopak bunga yang hanyut terbawa oleh angin. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas perutnya, dengan tatapan nanar yang berkaca-kaca. Dan Kurenai sangat mengerti.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya, menepuk lembut kepala Temari selayaknya adiknya sendiri.

"Bukannya barusan saja kubilang?"

"Ya tapi aku agak... takut."

Kurenai mengangkat kedua alisnya, dibiarkannya Temari terus bercurah hati.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa sekuat Kurenai-san. Yah, menjadi istri seorang shinobi itu memang begitu beresiko, aku paham itu semenjak awal, dan berusaha menguatkan diriku. Tapi aku takut suatu waktu saat aku tidak siap, hal itu terjadi..."

Kurenai bisa merasakan ketakutan Temari. Ia cuma bisa tersenyum hambar, semua tentang Asuma muncul kembali dalam kepalanya.

"Dulu aku samasekali tidak pernah terpikir tentang hal ini, Temari-san. Aku terlalu hanyut menikmati kesenanganku dengan Asuma, dan aku benar-benar terjatuh. Tapi kau, kau sudah memikirkannya dari awal. Setidaknya kau juga bisa mempersiapkan dirimu kalau hal itu terjadi."

Temari tidak bisa menghentikan laju air yang membasahi matanya. Oh, ia tidak peduli kalau ternyata air itu sudah menjalar ke pipinya.

"Dan aku akan membantu membekalimu, Temari-san. Percayalah, cinta akan bisa membuatmu bertahan."

Temari ingin menyangkal, ingin protes pada Kurenai kalau ia tidak mengerti betapa Temari mengkhawatirkan tentang kehilangan. Dan ingin menjelaskan betapa ia butuh dukungan. Tapi mulutnya tetap tidak bergerak.

"Cinta sejati itu tidak perlu selalu memiliki, kau tahu. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai, kenapa kau takut kehilangan?"

Deg.

"Cintailah dia dengan sepenuh hati, setulus yang kau bisa. Maka kau pasti bisa bertahan dalam suasana apapun."

Temari tetap tidak menjawab. Belum bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat, ia masih harus meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kalau kau mau bilang kau butuh dukungan untuk bertahan, dukungan tidak cuma datang dari Shikamaru saja, kan? Kau masih punya teman-teman di sini, yang sudah menganggapmu bagian dari Konoha."

Air mata Temari meluncur semakin deras untuk sekian detik, dan ia memutuskan untuk segera menyekanya.

"Kurenai-san..." ia menoleh pada wanita itu, dengan senyum yang sederhana, namun tulus sekali. "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar paham sekarang. Terima kasih..."

"Ya, sama-sama, Temari-san. Aku—hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang menjadi sepertiku. Semoga yang kau takutkan itu tidak terjadi."

Temari mengangguk, sisa-sisa air matanya tidak lagi ia biarkan turun. Sekarang ia menatap lebih optimis.

"Cinta itu diatas segalanya. Kalaupun orang yang kau cintai pergi, kau masih bisa tetap hidup dengan cintanya yang ia tinggalkan di hatimu."

Oh, Kurenai adalah guru terbesarnya dalam hal ini. Ilmu ini ia rasa lebih berharga dari _ninjutsu_ manapun.

Temari menatap pada pohon Sakura yang begoyang sekali lagi, dan menyisakan kelopak-kelopak yang jatuh ke air.

Kadang memang ada yang harus pergi, namun Kurenai mengajarkannya kalau kepergian itu bukannya tidak meninggalkan apapun. Cinta akan tetap hidup.

"Temari-san," Kurenai menyikutnya pelan. Seraya Temari yang menoleh, ia mengendik ke arah sebelah utara.

"Temari, disitu kau rupanya!"

Wanita dengan kuncir empat itu cepat menoleh ke arah panggilan namanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi tak bilang-bilang? Seharusnya kau bangunkan aku."

"Huh, biasanya juga kau susah sekali dibangunkan kalau pagi seperti ini," Temari berkilah. Kurenai tertawa mendengarnya.

"Merepotkan..."

"Hei Shikamaru," panggil Kurenai, ketika keduanya akan beranjak menjauh.

"Ada apa, Kurenai-san?"

"Lain kali kau harus bangun lebih pagi dari Temari. Wanita hamil tidak boleh dibiarkan berjalan sendirian sepagi ini."

"Ya, ya aku ta—ha?" Shikamaru sendiri baru menyadari kata-kata Kurenai setelah sekian detik. "Temari?"

Temari tersenyum jahil pada suaminya, dan melirik pada Kurenai yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jaa, Kurenai-san, terima kasih banyak, ya!" Temari—berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya, kali ini ia berjalan dengan yakin dan senyum puas.

Kurenai menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

"Baru saja aku mau memberitahumu saat pulang. Sudahlah, ayo," Temari meraih tangan suaminya dan melangkah pulang.

**.**

Kadang, memang ada seribu hal yang ditakutkan, bukan? Tapi kau punya satu alasan untuk membunuh seribu hal itu. Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

Hm, pertama kali saya katakan, ide tentang fic ini muncul begitu saja setelah saya baca karya keren berjudul I Was Once Your Father. Intinya juga ShikaTema, tapi lebih memusatkan ke Shikamaru. Silahkan dibaca, itu bagus sekali, lho =))

Dan—ada yang mengenali saya, mungkin? Tidak kali, ya hehe~ Saya sudah lama tidak berkarya di sini, dan beberapa bulan lalu sempat menyatakan _farewell_ dari situs ini. Tapi ternyata, 'dunia luar' yang sempat saya nikmati tidak selengkap di sini :D

Teman-teman reader semua, tidak keberatan memberi komentar? Ah, beruntung sekali saya kalau ada yang memberi con-crit :) Soalnya ini 'pemanasan' setelah lama sekali tidak berkutat di fandom Anime. Terima kasih, ya! ^^


End file.
